Justice: Prime Directive
by TheSonicGamer
Summary: A whole planet under religious control. A disastrous First Contact mission. The limits of the Prime Directive are put to the test...The crew of the U.S.S Justice faces a moral dilemma like no other. What happens when a species that is about to become warp capable has ideals entirely against everything the Federation stands for?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: As before, Star Trek, DC Comics (No, this isn't a crossover, but the idea has popped in my head), and anything else not owned by me belong to their respective owners.

I'm back! Well, actually, this story has been brewing in my mind since I was finishing up Star Trek: Justice. These next few sets of stories, assuming I can continue them without giving up at some point, will be shorter stories based more on the crew and problems they encounter on their voyages. While Justice was more like an action packed movie (Those of you paying attention will have noticed I ripped scenes straight from Star Trek 09), this story and the next few will be more like episodes. It's an experiment to see if I can now develop the characters I created last time around and continue their stories. We'll see how well it goes.

To those of you who read my last story, thank you for taking your time to read my work. I never imagined I'd get anybody reading this, but I regularly see around 5 people a day who have viewed my work, and some percentage of them make it all the way to the end. It's nice to know I can come up with something interesting enough that people want more. Please, keep the views coming, and stay tuned for more chapters! I have most of chapter 2 already done, and I know how this story will go. Please, save any comments about my take on religion and science until the end. I get the feeling what I'm typing may offend some people, but then again, the original Star Trek did that too, didn't it?

Without further ado...

Star Trek: Justice

Prime Directive

Chapter 1

Moving Up

The small Lotoran ship jumped out of warp, stopping just over a large moon.

"Scan the area; make sure there are no Federation vessels in sight!"The captain of the ship yelled. The bridge was small, as would be expected of such a small ship. The Lotora, a light-skinned species of smooth fore-headed people, were known for their expertise in smuggling. They were lead by a single leader, who would never stayed in one place for too long.

"No ships in sight, captain."

"And the moon? I see an atmosphere."

"…my scans cannot penetrate it."

"Why did you not report this when we were en route?"

"It didn't appear to be impenetrable when we were in warp…"

The leader stood up, looking at his view screen, at the orange moon underneath them.

"….Get us out of here. Now!"

"What!?" His subordinate said. "But this deal is too important, we can't just-"

"Follow my orders or I'll vaporize you!"

At that moment, the ship started to shake. Three phasers had shot out of the atmosphere, hitting the small ship. Consoles started to act up as the lights dimmed.

The Lotoran captain fell into his seat, looking at his view screen. "What just happened?!"

"…Sir, our shields are down, and our engines have been disabled. It…it came from the moon!"

"Helmsman Mi'key, bring us about."

"Aye aye, captain, firing thrusters and impulse engines."

The Lotoran Captain was wide eyed as it appeared out of the moon. He could see the ship, specifically the saucer section of the ship rising from beneath the edge of the atmosphere, like a warrior slowly rising from underneath the water. The rest of the ship slowly came into view, completely overshadowing the small Lotoran ship. The Lotoran Captain started to sweat, and he could see the name of the ship on the underside of the saucer section.

NCC-91888-D

U.S.S Justice

"Captain, we're being hailed by that ship!"

His view screen flickered the life. The clean, sleek look of an Odyssey class bridge came into view, littered with Starfleet personnel. The one directly in front of them stood up from his chair. A young, confident looking Vulcan officer.

"This is Captain So'Gam of the Federation starship Justice." He announced, holding his hands behind his back. "You are transporting contraband and operating an illegal trade route in Federation space. Prepare to be boarded. We will not hesitate to stun you if you resist."

"Why bring such a large ship to capture one simple Lotoran freighter, Vulcan?" The Lotoran Captain asked, almost mockingly. "That doesn't seem very…logical. Of course, you may be trying to find our leader. You're too late; he already left on a much stronger cruiser. He jumped to warp before you revealed yourselves. You'll never catch him…"

"The Justice's scanners are much stronger than yours." So'Gam said. "That is how we were able to aim our phasers at your ship. We did not detect such a cruiser leaving this sector of space. Either your ships are much more advanced than ours, or, the more likely scenario, you are lying…because you are the Lotoran leader."

"And how would you know that, Vulcan?"

"Because I've been on your ship this whole time, Leader."

The Lotoran captain turned around to see one of his bridge officers standing up, aiming a phaser at him. Suddenly, her look changed, phasing out to reveal her true form. A female human Starfleet officer with short, brown hair reaching to her shoulders, her uniform a bit ruffled from the physical work her disguised identity had to do to fit in. Ensign Velma.

"Come on, you need to get with the times. Every Federation ship scans for holographic disguises." The female officer said with a grin. The other Lotoran's took out their weapons, and tried to fire. Their triggers were all that could be heard.

"Seriously, you let me in your weapon's storage." She said. "This was too easy."

"Velma, we spoke about taunting." So'Gam said over the view screen.

"Sorry, sir. I just really like this part of the job."

The doors slid open as Velma walked into So'Gam's now too familiar ready room. It hadn't changed much in the year since she started her field commission aboard Justice, but he did add the deactivated Romulan data node to the décor. Still, she was never here that often, and having been called here when she teleported back to the ship made her slightly nervous. Had she taunted too much?

So'Gam turned his chair around and stood up.

"Velma, I have sent the report on the Lotoran smugglers to Starfleet Headquarters, along with a recommendation...for your promotion to Lieutenant."

Velma hadn't expected that at all. She was wide-eyed as So'Gam walked around his desk to stand in front of her. Velma quickly stood up at attention.

"Thank you sir! I…I don't know what to say."

"No need to say anything." So'Gam said. "It was the logical choice. You could have relaxed after the incident at Deep Space Nine, but instead, you worked harder than before. You graduated quickly from the Academy, and took on just about every task you were presented with. I gave you this very dangerous mission to infiltrate the Lotoran smuggling ring, and you took the assignment with stride. You have performed above and beyond the call of duty."

"This certainly isn't doing anything to my ego…" Velma said quietly. "But…thank you for the chance, admiral."

"An expression of gratitude is not required." So'Gam said. "I am taking the logical action. Dismissed."

Mi'key walked to Jil'eesa's quarters. The Andorian was slightly perplexed, wondering what the female Vulcan wanted with him this late at night. Despite the three of them, Mi'key, Jil'eesa, and Velma, having worked together on a number of assignments since Deep Space Nine, he and Jil'eesa were never too familiar with each other on a personal level. Velma and Jil'eesa had already known each other for a long time, and, even considering Jil'eesa's emotional distance, it was obvious that they were extremely close. Mi'key didn't want to intrude on such a strong friendship.

He hit the "doorbell" on the computer next to her door.

"Come." Jil'eesa could be heard saying from inside.

Mi'key walked inside, noting how stereotypically clean and tidy her room was. His, on the other hand, was a mess that he hoped the admiral would never, ever see. He didn't have much time to contemplate on the contents of her quarters, though. Directly in view was a bed, and Mi'key nearly gasped.

Jil'eesa was sitting on the edge of it, directly in front of him, wearing nothing but white panties and a thin, white tank top.

"…No. This is a dream, isn't it." Mi'key bluntly said. "This is not happening, I am not…"

"But it is already too late, ensign." Jil'eesa said, getting up so her full body was in view. A few thoughts rushed through Mikey's mind. How did he never notice how…attractive the Vulcan was? Her clean, soft looking dark skin, her long, black hair, her lips…her long legs…

"What do you m-mean?" Mi'key asked, taking a step back.

"You are aware this is a dream, and you are aware of what is causing this." Jil'eesa said, her voice becoming softer and softer. "Dreams simply reflect emotions you are experiencing in reality."

"But this can't happen, you're a fellow crewman…er, woman, crewwoman…"

Jil'eesa wrapped her arms around Mi'key's neck. "It matters not. I may not understand emotions, but I know full well that you are run by them, just like humans."

"Velma…she wouldn't like this at all, I just know it." Mi'key said.

She leaned in, her lips barely touching his. "Velma's emotions are irrelevant…what is relevant is…what do you desire?"

Mi'key suddenly sat up, looking around before he placed a hand on his forehead, his antennae drooping a bit. Andorians were capable of being much more aware of their dreams then other species. Scientists on his home world believed this was a link to the Aenar and their telepathic abilities.

"Well…that's going to make things awkward…"

So'Gam leaned back in his chair, the view screen in his ready room shining brightly as the rest of the lights in the room was turned off. It was the middle of the night, but he had received a secret communiqué from Starfleet.

"You are absolutely certain?" So'Gam asked.

"Absolutely, admiral. I'm sorry." The Andorian Captain Shon replied. "The Regorlians have Bruce. I would send a team to rescue him, but we've been called to take care of a bigger problem. The Tholians are attacking New Romulan ships. The Enterprise is on its way there as we speak."

"We are much closer to Regorlia then you are, in any case. We will have to conduct this rescue operation ourselves. And…we will need to conduct First Contact…"

Bruce looked up at the interrogation room he was in. Chained up against the wall, he had no way of escaping. His equipment was back at the observatory. His phaser had been smashed to pieces. His communicator was being studied, though he knew the Regorlians didn't have the technology to reverse engineer it. Not yet. They would have even less success with his holo-emitter, though that meant now he couldn't hide the fact that he was an alien here.

He studied the room around him. Similar to a lot of other rooms he had been in on this assignment. Religious icons were hung on the wall. Dozens of them, of all different shapes and sizes. He knew most of them, but more seemed to pop up the longer he stayed. It was because he didn't recognize a particular religious symbol that he was eventually captured.

A Regorlian walked into the room. He wore something akin to a trench coat, one like he'd find on his home planet, Earth. He turned to one of the symbols, and offered up a silent prayer, closing his eyes and bowing his head. They did this almost all the time, before they did something important.

The Regorlian, an older man who looked to be in his fifties, or at least Bruce calculated that in his mind, opened his eyes and walked over to him.

"Now then, before we begin the conversion process to bring you into the mercy of Regor and his infinite wisdom, you're going to tell us everything we want to know about this…Federation…"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: I saw Star Trek Into Darkness when it was released, and I LOVED it! Lot's of little references to the prime universe (Not just the original series; there are references to Deep Space Nine and Enterprise as well). There are certainly some flaws, but overall, it was exactly what I'm trying to make this sequel be; More personal, more thoughtful. These chapters will be slow to come, it took me a while to finish this one and make sure it was ready to be posted. I want to make sure every scene, every line of dialogue is required and not wasted. I also want to make sure I get the characters right (You'd be amazed how many times I accidentally have So'Gam using words like "They're" and "I've". Some probably slip through anyway!)

Also, the soundtrack, just like for Star Trek 09, is amazing. I suggest you look up the songs Sub-Prime Directive, The Kronos Wartet, London Calling, and Ode to Harrison. Just like the movie, these pieces of music are slower, more thoughtful, and fit the scenes perfectly. (The Kronos Wartet is basically the new theme for the Klingons, it even has Klingon chanting in the background!)

Anyway, enough of me fangasming over the movie, onward with Justice: Prime Directive!

Chapter Two

The Enlightenment Theory

20th century smooth jazz music filled up the Hall of Justice.

"I have an inquiry." Jil'eesa asked.

Both she and Velma were in their formal Starfleet uniforms. These uniforms hand a much lower hemline, with more insignias on them. Insignias of awards and promotions that weren't necessary during day to day operations. Of course, Jil'eesa's was red, being an operations officer, while Velma, a science officer, wore blue. They were sitting at the bar, taking sips of their synthohol.

"What is it?" Velma asked.

"Why is it called the Hall of Justice? It seems a rather…unremarkable name. I also would not consider this a hall…"

"Oh, it's actually a reference to an ancient form of literature called the graphic novel. A particular set of novels would feature men and women with incredible powers beyond normal humans. They were called superheroes. One particular group of superheroes called themselves the Justice League, and their place of meeting was the Hall of Justice. I guess someone involved with naming the ship had an interest in ancient comic books…"

"I do not understand…I doubt that normal humans would take kindly to a being with such power interfering with society. What was to stop them from overthrowing their government and taking the law into their own hands?"

"These superheroes typically had a set of codes they lived by." Velma explained. "Many of them drew the line at killing. They also didn't interfere with the government; they would simply deal with capturing criminals that were too much for law enforcement to handle."

"That makes sense, but the problem still remains." Jil'eesa said, turning her whole body to Velma. "How would the populous ensure that these 'superheroes' always followed the moral code they set for themselves? What was to stop them from one day deciding to break that code of ethics to do as I suggested they might do before?"

Velma looked down at her drink, contemplating the question. "I'm…not really sure. I could look into it if you like. I'm positive as graphic novels evolved, they had confronted that dilemma."

"Excuse me!" So'Gam called out in his commanding voice. Velma and Jil'eesa both turned in their seats to face him.

"If I may have everyone's attention…I did my best to do this according to Earth customs, as the woman in question is from Earth."

Vi'cky, who had been entertaining some of the engineering staff, walked over to So'Gam when he said that. "I don't think they always call for formal attire, admiral. If I could speak freely, sir, I hate wearing this thing."

Everyone chuckled at that remark. So'Gam had very much gotten used to the idea of humor. He rarely indulged in it himself, but he certainly went with it.

"Nevertheless, we are here to commemorate one of our own tonight. Lieutenant Velma Garcia. Would the Lieutenant like to say anything?"

Everyone's eyes moved to Velma. She cleared her throat, having not expected this at all. She slowly stood from her stool, trying to think of something to say.

"Well, uh…I guess Earth tradition calls for a toast."

"You will require a replicator for that." So'Gam deadpanned, while the humans in the room chuckled quietly at that remark.

"Admiral, I think that was almost a witty remark." Velma said with a smile. "Anyway…I'd like to make a toast to the Federation and Starfleet. Years ago, when I was a little, pig-tailed haired girl, I suffered a great injustice…and I wondered at the time whether there was any order, any sort of fairness, in the universe. As I grew and studied science, I learned that there wasn't. At least, not in the sense that the universe ensures it. As amazing as the universe is, we know how cruel it can be. You all remember Q's visit a few months ago."

Everyone started to murmur about that particular visit. Mi'key was standing next to his superior, Chief Engineer Car'los. "I still have nightmares about my control console turning into a giant cockroach…" Mi'key said.

"But I also learned something else." Velma continued. "I learned that while the universe may not care, we, as sentient beings, can and should. Many of our early ancestors learned they could only survive in nature by working together as a group. Groups come together to form societies, societies come together to form governments. Governments come together to represent their planet. And then planets come together to form the Federation. By working together can we ensure that equality and fairness spreads across our space. That's why I joined Starfleet. After what happened to me when I was young, I knew that only the Federation could make sure that it never happened to anyone else, and Starfleet gets that job done. I'm proud to be here, to be working with all of you, the best crew in Starfleet and the best ship in the fleet."

She raised her glass, everyone in the room following suit. "To the Federation and Starfleet."

Everyone repeated what she said, the sounds of glass clanging against each other filling the room.

Car'los's communicator suddenly bleeped quietly.

"Sir, it's been fixed." A voice said. Car'los tapped his communicator to answer back.

"Understood." He simply said, looking at Mik'ey. "Excuse me, need to inform the admiral of this."

"Of course.' Mi'key said, looking over at Velma and Jil'eesa. They had finally been separated, as Velma was talking to So'Gam about something. Ever since that dream, he couldn't help but look at the female Vulcan. Even in her formal wear, she somehow still managed to look attractive. It was something about her emotionless demure that made her alluring. As if somehow, if you did get her to show affections, it would be that much more worth it.

He finally decided to approach her, walking over to the bar stool Velma was just sitting in and took a seat. "The admiral really knows how to throw a party."

"Your Andorian sense of humor is almost as elusive as human's…Was that a sarcastic remark at admiral's ability to hold recreational gatherings?"

"Somewhat." Mi'key answered. "Jil'eesa, I want to make the logical argument that we make arrangements have dinner together some time." Mi'key knew that outside of the typical traditions of Vulcan courtmanship, Vulcan women responded better to logical arguments. "We have known each other for quite some time. We have many mutual friends, and considering the time we are going to spend on this ship, it would be to our advantage if we got to know each other a little better."

Jil'eesa raised an eyebrow. "If I understand you correctly, you are asking for a 'date'. I am afraid I cannot comply. While I do admire your engineering skills and find your presence…tolerable, I do not have any interest in you in such a way."

"Oh…" Mi'key said, turning away from her. "I see…well, if that's how you feel."

"I do apologize. I have seen in some cases men proposing a purely sexual relationship. If you are about to ask such a thing, I will have to decline again…"

"No, it's fine. I wasn't about to ask that." Mi'key quickly responded, turning back to her. "I'm not really like that. My parents tell their story of how they met as if it was the greatest love story of all time. Some of that rubbed off on me. We still have a lot of time to find our soulmates-"

"An illogical concept…"

"I knew you were going to say that. But who knows? Maybe you'll find your perfect man on this very ship-"

Jil'eesa got off her seat, placing her drink on the bar. "Perfect woman, you mean. I am a lesbian."

Mi'key raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh. I didn't know that about you."

"In our line of work, our sexual preferences are irrelevant. The topic has never come up. In fact, I believe Velma is not aware of it either."

"Thank you." So'Gam said as Car'los informed him of the ship's status. "Velma, walk with me."

So'Gam and Velma made their way through the hallway until they reached astrometrics. They were alone, and So'Gam immediately went to a nearby console. "Computer, display current location and destination."

The holographic projectors suddenly shone, showing a 3D rendering of the space around them.

"Admiral, is something wrong?" Velma asked.

"Car'los informed me that we are already on the way to the planet Regorlia. I was not expecting our departure so soon. Thus, I will need to brief you now on your next mission. I assume that you are aware of the Enlightenment Theory?"

"Yes, Admiral." Velma responded. "The theory states that a civilization must go through some sort of restructuring of their belief systems until they reach a more scientific perspective. Religious and superstitious views are still present, but pushed aside as a more scientific understanding of the universe drives a species to better technology. This is why only species with such an understanding typically achieve warp drive."

"And you are aware of the possibility of an exception to this theory?"

"Of course. A species would have to still believe that the universe around them is all explainable by their presupposed worldview, religious or otherwise and still be able to come up with the technology to achieve warp capability. Such an exception isn't impossible, but…highly unlikely."

So'Gam turned his head to look at the destination. "Regorlia is one such planet that defies the Enlightenment Theory."

"Seriously?" Velma asked, walking over to the holographic projection. She reached out to lightly 'tap' the planet Regor, a read out of information popping up.

"Population of 3 billion…extremely strict society ruled by a theocratic government…this can't be right."

"Being unlikely is not the same as being impossible." So'Gam said. "The Enterprise was here a few days ago, preparing to initiate First Contact."

"First Contact? With these people?"

"They will be launching their first warp capable ship very soon. Standard protocol dictates First Contact be initiated."

"Yes, but with a planet ruled by religion? That's a disaster waiting to happen."

"Nonetheless, First Contact must be initiated. They will be entering into our universe, and you know how dangerous it is at the moment. The Klingons, the Tholians, the Borg…they will require protection, protection that only the Federation is willing to provide, as well as assuring they keep sovereignty over their planet and the chance to join the Federation."

"Will they want our protection?" Velma asked, walking up to So'Gam. "Will they want to abide by our laws if we offer them the chance to join the Federation? I'm sure you know the type of society a theocratic government creates."

"There are examples of religion not causing any harm to a society. The Bajorians…"

"That's different and you know it." There was a slight amount of anger in Velma's voice. The fact that she was lecturing her captain didn't seem to bother her. "There's no point in arguing about this, but I want to be involved in this."

"That is why I am briefing you."

"Good. So, what happened? Why isn't the Enterprise initiating First Contact?"

"The Enterprise was supposed to. It was their team that started the observation post. They also had one of our own on their team. Ensign Bruce Rogers."

"Rogers? I remember him. I was wondering why he temporarily transferred to the Enterprise."

"The Enterprise lacked First Contact specialists. We were close by, so we allowed them one of our own. They set up the observation post, but soon after, something went wrong. One of specialists was captured. Ensign Rogers…"

"I see…and the Enterprise couldn't mount a discreet rescue operation?"

"They were about to, but before they could, Starfleet Headquarters contacted Captain Shon. A fleet of New Romulan ships were being attacked by Tholians. The Enterprise has more experience fending off Tholian attacks then we do, so they were ordered to do so."

"I can't imagine Shon took that order lightly."

"Indeed. The only reason he went was because Starfleet Headquarters assured him that I would perform the rescue operation. They have ordered me to halt any operations the Justice was in the process of and focus on rescuing the observation team. We know where most of them are, and their rescue will be as simple as teleporting them onto the ship. The only one whose whereabouts we are not aware of is…"

"Rogers…" Velma looked back at the projection of the planet Regorlia. "So, we have to initiate First Contact with a potentially violent society that will most likely hate us, as well as finding and rescuing Rogers, without their knowing, I'm assuming. Disclosing that we've had our people on their planet before First Contact is typically saved until after a relationship between their government and the Federation has been established…Admiral, this is dangerous. We have to be extremely careful with what we do from here on out."

"Are we not always?"

"I'm actually more worried about what I might do…"

Krelot hunched over the desk, hitting buttons on his computer. The lab he shared with his brother looked like labs found on most other worlds except for one thing. There were religious symbols scattered all over the walls.

"The anti-matter chamber is holding steady, Thank the Lord Regor…" He said before straightening up and looking across the room at his twin brother, Mergot, who was sitting down at another computer.

"I can see it from here, too. Good work, brother."

Krelot walked over to his brother, patting his shoulder. "It was all thanks to the infinite wisdom of Regor."

"Yes, sure…"

"Is there a problem, brother?"

"No, of course not. I'm just thinking about what we might find out there. What if other life forms exists? What will they think of us?"

"It wouldn't matter what they think. All that matters is that they are blessed with the light of Regor."

"But why us?" He suddenly turned his seat to Krelot. "Why would we be the only species who knows about the entity that created the universe? If there are other species out there, how would they not know?"

"It is not our place to ask such questions."

"…Of course. I'm sorry, brother. We're so close to completing the warp program; my thoughts got away from…Krelot, look!"

The two brother both looked at the entrance of the room as two patches of glittering light appeared. Gradually, two people appeared.

"By the light of Regor…" Krelot quietly said as they could see the two aliens in front of them.

"Greetings." The male one with the pointy ears said. He raised his hand and made an odd gesture with his hand. "Live long and prosper…My name is So'Gam."

Next Time on Justice: Prime Directive

Chapter 3

A New Universe


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: I'm back! I know, I know, it's been months. A lot of stuff came up, including a bad case of writers block, but I finally finished this chapter, and I'm almost done with chapter 4. I'm going to be wrapping this particular story up, as I already have ideas for the third Justice story. In fact, to make it up to anyone who was waiting for me to continue my fan fiction, I'm including a small teaser of my next story, Justice: Vengeance. For now, though, enjoy the continuing adventures of the U.S.S Justice.

(I'll be attempting to use horizontal lines to break scenes up, hopefully they appear when this is posted on the website.)

Chapter 3

A New Universe

6 HOURS EARLIER

"Admiral, when were you going to tell me about this?"

Velma held up a pad. Of course, So'Gam couldn't read out the majority of the read out from where he was sitting across the conference table, but he saw the enlarged headline. "Possible civil war scenario."

"I was waiting for you to discover it from the raw data." So'Gam said. "I wanted your unbiased opinion on what we should do about this situation, rather than me explaining it to you from my perspective."

"This makes things even worse." Velma said with a sigh, looking down at the pad again. "A single continent. Grelade, has been moving forward, granting women more rights, not stoning homosexuals on the spot, allowing science to be more about free thinking than just another way to praise their God…and the rest of the governments of their world want to invade Grelade to ensure they are following their God's commandments? How could we just sit back and let that happen?"

"I agree. However, this calls into question our place in their society, or at least what hopefully will be our place. We will be contacting their united government, as they are the voice of the majority of their world. Do we have the right to demand that they cease such invasion plans on the grounds that it does not comply with the Federations ethics? And if they do not…do we have a right to enforce it?"

"You know, when I first started taking classes on the Prime Directive, I thought it'd be so interesting…turns out it's another headache, just like warp theory. Unlike warp theory, though, this isn't a matter of physics and numbers. We have the lives of billions at stake here, and what frustrates me the most is that we may never have a right answer to this."

"Spoken like a true Earth philosopher." So'Gam stated. "We will proceed as planned, and deal with this possible invasion after we have introduced ourselves. Perhaps their reaction to our arrival will ease the decision making process."

* * *

"We are here to deliver information to your government about the universe you are about to enter." So'Gam began to explain.

"Who are you?" Mergot asked, stepping a little closer to them.

"We are representatives from an interplanetary government called the United Federation of Planets." So'Gam said. "I am from the planet Vulcan."

"And I am from a planet called Earth. My name is Velma." Velma said.

"Very well…So'Gam, Velma…" Krelot repeated. "Why us?"

"You are both prominent scientists with connections to the highest offices of your government." So'Gam said. "Scientists are typically more open minded when it comes to the idea of species from other planets."

"So it's true…" Mergot said. "What information do you bring?"

"It will take a long time to explain." So'Gam replied. "If you'll allow us, we have a program that will explain our mission and what you need to know. With your permission, we would like to take you to our star ship."

The two brothers looked at each other. Such an invitation seemed suspicious to both of them, but their inner scientists, the sense of exploration that they had to keep hidden due to their culture, compelled them both to seek answers. They could tell from the looks they gave to each other, and they both looked back at the two Starfleet officers.

"We would like that…" Mergot said.

* * *

The two Regorlian scientists were amazed by the U.S.S Justice. It had taken 10 minutes to get them to step away from a window panel that was filled up with a view of their planet. That was followed by 20 minutes of getting them used to seeing different life forms on the ship. Vulcans and humans looked similar enough, besides the ears, but it was hard for them not to notice Andorians and various forms of Xindi serving aboard Justice.

They finally made it to the Hall of Justice. They were asked to take a seat, and they did so slowly while their eyes gazed at everything around them, including the view of the planet.

So'Gam and Velma sat in front of them. Velma spoke up first. "We can get you anything you like. We already have most of the food from your planet in our replicator's database. I have to admit, there wasn't all that much."

"We do not like to indulge in excess eating for pleasure." Krelot said. "Water will do. I have a few things I'd like to ask you…"

"Many things!" Mergot said excitedly. So'Gam and Velma had both noticed their reactions in the holodeck as they observed a visual history of the Federation. Mergot had his eyes glued to every detail of the program, while Krelot had his arms crossed, taking the information in, but already forming his own opinions on everything.

"We understand that you do not bath in the glory of Regor." Krelot said.

"If you are referring to your particular religion, then no, we do not." Velma said. She spoke calmly, knowing full well what she really wanted to say to him.

"I don't understand. Your technology is far superior to ours. We have only advanced our science because of the light of Regor. When he deems us ready for new technology, he allows us to achieve it. How did you achieve so much without even knowing him?"

So'Gam took a deep breath in his seat. "Krelot…You and your brother have had to accept many different concepts since you boarded this ship. Another will have to be our differing views on reality itself. You believe that your God has afforded you all of your technological advances. We do not. Our scientific advancements come from centuries of logic and reasoning."

Krelot started to look uncomfortable. "Logic and reasoning…the two greatest enemies of Regorlia. Too often has those two concepts perpetuated disobedience. All that we need to know is that the Grand Ruler speaks for Regor, and Regor would not want us to be speaking to you."

"Krelot, don't be absurd." Mergot said, looking at his brother. "These people are here to help us. The universe is much bigger then we could possibly imagine, and they wish to help us. They already know about our religious ways, it is not the same as theirs, and yet they still offer their guidance. We can't turn them away."

"Mergot…I can't believe what you're saying." Krelot nearly jumped out of his seat in shock at Mergot's comments. "You would ally yourself with The Evil…"

"They are not The Evil…."

"They may not know it, but they follow The Evil. Anyone who doesn't follow the light of Regor is a servant of The Evil! I demand to be taken back to my planet so I may inform the Grand Ruler!"

So'Gam stood up. "Of course, if that is what you wish. However, I must stress that we are not this…Evil you speak of. I would ask that you do not introduce us as such. We are here to help you, and how we proceed from here on out is entirely up to you."

",..We'll see." Krelot said. "Just get me out of here…"

So'Gam tapped his badge. "Commander Vi'cky, please report to the Hall of Justice."

* * *

Rogers looked up at his interrogator. The same man in the black trench coat continued to visit him since he was captured. He was distraught, knowing that he couldn't tell this man anything about his mission or the Federation, at least not until First Contact had been made.

The man came back into the dark room. He walked up to Rogers, still chained up against the wall, and held out something to him. His communicator badge.

"This particular device seems to be the most advanced out of everything you brought with you…now tell me how it works…"

Rogers saw his chance. "No…I won't…."

"Listen, you worthless alien…although Regor despises the infliction of pain, I will do what I must to protect his planet and his people. Don't think that I will let you just hang there for the next few days…I will ensure that every hour of every day is filled with nothing but torture…"

"…All right, all right…" Rogers said. "I'll tell you about it…but it needs to be turned on, I'm assuming you haven't figure out how to make it work…"

"We haven't made any progress with the scans we've performed…How does it turn on?"

"Just…tap the device…it'll make a noise…that means it's on…"

"Like this?" his interrogator said, tapping the badge, the device beeping back at him.

Rogers saw his chance. "To any ship in the area, this is Ensign Rogers, beam me up!"

"Beam you up? What does that mean?!" Roger's interrogator said, pulling out a gun from his coat and pointing it at Roger's head. "Answer me, now!"

"It means I'm going home." Rogers said with a smirk as he started to dematerialize. Rogers shot his weapon, but it was too late. His prisoner was gone.

* * *

"Understood." So'Gam said, Velma breathing a sigh of relief at the news. The two of them were still sitting in the Hall of Justice with Mergot.

"Is that about the officer you said you had on our planet?" Mergot asked.

"Yes, we've recovered him safely." Velma responded. "Now we need to talk about another issue…this invasion of the continent you call Grelade."

"I don't support it." Mergot said. "But the invasion will happen. There's no way the Grand Ruler will change his mind. Grelade has often attempted to make reform to its own government, and now that they've succeeded, the Grand Ruler won't stand for it. He'll send an entire army to Grelade in order to exterminate the population…Please, you have to do something. I can no longer support a government that would use our religion to commit such an atrocity."

"We do wish to help. However, such an action could have unforeseen consequences." So'Gam said. "We would be changing the destiny if your planet, an action that goes against our highest directive."

"Even when the lives of millions are at stake?"

"In this case…I must consult with my superiors about what course of action I must take."

"Captain." A voice suddenly said. It was Yo'ana. "I've been monitoring Regorlian broadcasts, per your instructions, and there's something you'll want to see. I'll patch it in to the Holo-P.A system."

"I'm confused, I've heard So'Gam called Admiral and Captain, is he both?" Mergot asked.

"His current rank in Starfleet is admiral, but as the officer in command of this ship, he's also the captain. I know, it's a little confusing sometimes…"

The Holo-P.A system was a new way to communicate across the ship. Most tables on the ship were equipped with holo-emmiters that would project a screen for those sitting around it to see. It could also be used to supply video for a single viewer, in case the Captain wasn't near a monitor.

The picture that came in was a little fuzzy, but the audio clear. Regorlians could be seen, all standing tall to look into the camera. One male Regorlian spoke up.

"This is the continental governer of Grelade speaking. We are here to inform the rest of Regorlia that we will not be a part of the world government any longer. From this day forward, the continent of Grelade declares its independence. We will no long take part in the reckless discrimination against free thought, women, minorities, and many others. We choose to worship Regor the way we want to, and we are prepared to defend ourselves to protect this sacred right."

The Regorlian continued speaking as the three seated at the table exchanged looks.

"I would give a few hours before the Grand Ruler decides to take military action." Mergot said

"A few hours…Captain, I don't think we'll get a response from Starfleet command in time." Velma said. "You know how long they take to make a decision. We need to make one now."

Next time on Justice: Prime Directive

Chapter 4

Spirituality

And now, a teaser for Justice: Veangence

"State your name."

The man in the brig wouldn't answer.

"Didn't you hear him?" Vicky asked him, her arms crossed. "The admiral asked you a question. You will answer him."

"What you learn here today will not matter." The man finally spoke up. His voice was deep. Penetrating. Not a hint of hesitation. "The end of the Federation is upon us. Nothing matters anymore."

"Is that why you destroyed two Federation ships?" So'Gam asked. "Because nothing matters anymore?"

"In a way. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What is the class of your ship?"

"Dreadnaught class. The design specs are from the 23rd century. Sadly, the ship was never constructed during that time period for its true purpose. Imagine it, though. Had we vanquished the Klingons back then. Perhaps Starfleet would have acted differently, and we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"I do not understand your logic." So'Gam said. "Why do you believe Starfleet brought this fate, as you say, upon ourselves?"

"Because it's true…And it will make no difference. The Borg are coming, and nothing, not even your temporary alliance with the Klingons will stop them. They change and adapt, and they are now too powerful to stop. My only goal is to seek Vengeance against those responsible for my pain…"


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: I'll admit, this particular story is really an outlet for my perspective on the issue of religion and spirituality, but isn't that what Star Trek was for Roddenberry? An outlet for him to tell us his vision of the future? Anyway, this story isn't meant to be some sort of answer to the question of God and spirituality. It's just a look at another event having to do with the Prime Directive, so let's see how it goes.

Chapter 4

Spirituality

Engineering was much larger then Velma anticipated. She had been down here often since she began serving aboard Justice, but she would never get used to how big the area really was. She was looking for the chief engineer, Car'los, and spotted him near the warp core.

Car'los's species, the Gun'Dam, had only joined the Federation a decade earlier. Their skin was mostly brown, and almost looked reptilian. They had no hair, but the back of their head extended a little farther than most other species. They were known to be a very spiritual species, and Velma needed his opinion on this. So'Gam had a short time to come to a decision, and Velma needed whatever input she could get to help him make one.

"Lieutenant Commander Car'los." Velma greeted him.

"Ensign, how can I assist you?" Car'los responded politely.

"I need some advice…you're aware of the current situation, you attend the staff meetings along with the other bridge officers. You know about the oppressive religion that rules over the planet we're orbiting…"

"Yes, an interesting dilemma, isn't it?" Car'los asked. "I would imagine you and the admiral are at some sort of impasse. Do we act and force our values on the planet or not?"

"It's gotten worse. We need to decide if we're going to stop an invasion on a continent that is trying to make reforms to its own government. I don't want to trample all over their religion, but if we interfere, it feels like we are."

"That's not good…" Car'los looked off into the distance, a sad look in his eyes. "Reminds me of the several discussions I had with Loran…"

"Sorry, who?"

He snapped out of it, looking back at her. "Oh, my apologies. Loran was the chief engineering officer before me, a Bajoran. We used to have very long discussions about the nature of spirituality and our religions. He would speak very fondly of the Prophets and how he saw the Federation as an extension of the Prophets will, citing Benjamin Sisko as an example of that. He was a good friend, and I get the feeling he could have helped you more with this problem then I."

"I see…what happened to him?"

"He was murdered in an incident aboard the original U.S.S Justice three years ago. I wouldn't bring it up with any of the senior officers or the admiral, they don't like discussing it. Casualties are an unfortunate reality in Starfleet, but the circumstances around his death were particularly distressing. Of course, we're not here to talk about that. You need advice."

"I do…I'm an atheist, I don't really believe in anything considered supernatural, and Vulcan's don't either, considering how they view the world. I think the Prophets exist, but that they're just very powerful aliens, not gods. I don't believe that a ship or a ship's warp core can be personified as some kind of woman that needs to be coaxed into running efficiently."

"I don't believe that as well." Car'los said with a grin. "I never understood why so many engineers do that. The warp core is just a machine."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. "I figured you did…"

"Because I happen to be a spiritual person?"

"Yeah…sorry, that sounded really offensive…"

"It's all right. But as for your problem, I think you do need an explanation about the difference between religion and spirituality. Spirituality is meant to enrich a person's life. To give someone that little extra push when nothing else will. It can help guide someone's life and motivate them to better themselves. You have your own means of motivation, but it is not universal. Some people are simply spiritual, and they need some sort of outlet to express themselves. Usually, religion comes to mind…"

"That makes sense…" Velma said. "I mean, I think it does…what do you make about the way they worship their god on Regorlia?"

"Obviously, their original religion was twisted and reformed to serve the interests of whoever was in charge. Any sense of spirituality has been lost."

"Then we aren't really fighting against their religion, just a tyrant that wants everyone to think that we are. Great…" She sighed, grabbing a hold of a nearby handle bar. "This just gets better and better. I know in my mind what I want to do, what I feel needs to be done, but I can't find a way to justify it. The Prime Directive won't allow it…"

"It is my understanding that the Prime Directive has been broken before. If you know in your heart what you have to do, then trust in it."

"That sounds pretty cliché…but what the hell. I guess I can't argue with myself. Thank you, Car'los." She said, waving him goodbye as she made her way to the turbo lift. She knew what recommendation to give So'Gam now.

* * *

The skies above the coast city in Grelade felt silent. The men in the streets, holding tightly to their weapons, were standing ready. They knew they were in for a fight, as the Grand Ruler had a technological edge over the civilian population. Hundreds of hovercrafts were floating above the ocean, ready and waiting for a signal to attack from their leader.

In one particular hover craft, in the middle of the army of aircrafts stood the Grand Ruler. His black trench coat made him stand out against the military personal aboard the ship. He had his arms crossed, overlooking the coast city they were about to sack. Still angry about the loss of his captive, the alien from outer space. He had no time now to worry about the Federation, though. He had to make an example of Grelade.

He raised a hand up. "All attack crafts, prepare to…" His eyes suddenly widened at the sight above them. Something was parting the clouds, descending from the heavens.

Everyone looked up and saw the large ship. The hull was first, and slowly, the saucer section came into view. No one could understand the language that was written on the ship, though if the people of Grelade could have, they'd see the irony of the situation.

"The Regorlian army has spotted us." Mi'key reported from the helm.

"Helmsman, move us between the Regorlian army and the city. They may not understand what is going on, but that should be a clear sign of what we are doing here."

"Understood. Firing atmospheric thrusters."

The thrusters of the U.S.S Justice roared as it moved through the sky, placing itself between the two opposing armies.

"Fire on that ship, fire everything!" The Grand Ruler yelled. Every hovercraft fired its blasters upward at the Justice. The shots pelted its shield, only becoming slightly visible for a moment before disappearing from sight.

"Our shield power is down 0.003 percent." Mi'key reported.

"I'd be more inclined to think that was just a normal shield fluctuation then actual damage." Vi'cky said.

"They really don't like us…" Velma said from her console on the bridge.

So'Gam stood up from his seat. "Was this the course of action you wanted me to take?"

"Pretty much. I had to have a talk with Car'los to come to this decision, how did you already make it first?"

"This is why I am an admiral." The other bridge officers smirked at So'Gam's response.

"You know, the Federation Council is going to have our heads for this."

"Then I intend to file a recommendation for you in whatever fleet we end up serving in."

Vi'cky looked down at her console. "Sir, the hovercraft army is retreating. We're getting primitive broadcast signals from the city. Seems they're trying to contact us. They seem pretty happy down there…"

Velma couldn't help but smile a bit. What they just did broke almost every rule in the book, but the outcome, to her, was worth it. "All right, captain, what's our next move?"

"We insist that delegates from both sides sit down and discuss their differences and their future."

"I'm gonna wanna be there for that one…"

Authors Notes bonus: Go to youtube, search "Sub Prime Directive" song from the newest Star Trek movie, play it and start reading from the scene when the U.S.S Justice appears. Then you will have imagined the scene the same way I did.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: This story is now finished! I'll be uploading the last chapter in the next few days, and shortly after that, we move on to Justice: Vengeance! While Prime Directive dealt with an interesting cultural situation, Vengeance will return to the more action packed story that the original Justice story had. But I really hope at least some people liked Prime Directive. I'm a Philosophy major, and I really wanted to present this problem to my characters. And now, the climax of Justice: Prime Directive!

Chapter 5

Mediations

Velma scanned the building they were in. Of course it would be some kind church.

They decided to keep it small. Only a few delegates would meet from each side, since very few people held any real power on this planet. The Grand Ruler was there waiting for them, alongside what looked to be priests of some sort, considering their robes, as well as Krelot. She had wondered what became of him.

On the other side were only two members. The Governer of the continent of Grelade, a young man by the name of Premidon, and Mergot. Though the Federation representatives, So'Gam and Velma, were to be neutral, their previous actions already stated who's side they were really on. They stood between the two sides, ready to observe the mediation.

The Grand Ruler decided to break the silence, speaking directly to So'Gam.

"You have no right to be here, alien…Krelot told me all about your so called intentions of visiting my planet."

"It's not your planet anymore. It belongs to everyone." Premidon interrupted. "The Federation understands that. They weren't interfering with our culture; they were stopping you and your tyranny. They saved thousands of lives in what otherwise would have been the bloodiest confrontation in our history, and you know how horrifying our history already is…"

"But the point is, I would have won. I would have destroyed your rebellion and life on Regor would continue. Now these aliens come, and you trust them completely? Didn't Regor warn us about false prophets? I serve only our glorious creator, and not those who wish to deliver us to The Evil."

Mergot lightly pinched the bridge of his nose. "For the last time, they are not The Evil…"

"And what proof do you have that they are not The Evil?" The Grand Ruler asked, his attention turning Mergot.

"What proof do you have that they are? All you can say is that they are part of some grand scheme to turn us to The Evil, but all they've done so far is be diplomatic. They introduced themselves to us, they taught us about where they came from, and they helped to avert an invasion that you planned that would have slaughtered thousands!"

So'Gam and Velma watched intently as Mergot spoke. Even Krelot had to pay attention to the passionate please of his brother.

"You tell us that we must have faith in our creator…can we not have faith in our fellow man as well?"

"You call that pointy eared thing a man?" The Grand Ruler said with such disgust in his voice. "Then there is no more room for discussion."

He reached into his pocket and pulled a weapon out. A phaser.

"You'll die with the aliens."

Velma moved quickly. She was betting on something like this to happen, though his procurement of a phaser weapon was unexpected. She bolted to Mergot, pushing him out of the way before the Grand Ruler fired. The phaser shot hit Velma hard, with such force that it slammed her into a nearby wall.

"Lieutenant!" So'Gam yelled as he and the mayor raised their hands, motioning that they would not resist.

"And now you…Captain, was it?" The Grand Ruler stated as he aimed at So'Gam.

"Wait!...Don't do it!" Velma suddenly yelled. She pushed herself up from the floor.

"It's a miracle!" Mergot said.

"No…no it isn't…it's a personal shield, it absorbed most of the blast, I should be vaporized right now…"

The Grand Ruler couldn't see that, however. All he saw was a miracle, and only two entities were capable of it.

"Impossible…Regor wouldn't possibly protect a creature such as you…only The Evil would do this…Regor is my ally, and he would do the same for me…I know he would…"

He was almost whimpering. His faith was being tested now, and he was sure he would pass. He aimed the phaser at his own chest.

"Regor…if you truly are my ally, you will do the same…show these heathens your pure light…SHOW THEM!"

He pulled the trigger, his entire body lighting up orange before he disappeared, his body vaporized.

"No…" Krelot stared at the spot where his spiritual leader had just perished. "Where did he…"

"He is dead." So'Gam said, walking over to the spot. He picked up the phaser weapon. Standard issue, most likely Roger's. He must have been lied to about his weapon being destroyed.

"But…he was Regor's chosen leader…He had our creator's favor…"

He dropped to his knees. His brother ran over to him, embracing his brother.

"Krelot…it's over…I don't know if this is Regor's plan or not…but we can make the better choice…Regorlia can be better…"

So'Gam looked over at Velma. "Are you well, Lieutenant?"

Velma was holding her arm. Some damp blood stains were visible, it was obvious the impact from the wall hurt more then she was letting on.

"To be honest…I'd prefer this over our inevitable appearance before the Federation Council…"

Next time on Justice: Prime Directive

Chapter 6

Faith


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: Final chapter! More notes after the end.

Chapter 6

Faith

"Are you sure you're not Voyager's Doctor? You have the same bed side manners as the one on Voyager."

The Doctor, a PMH, was finishing up Velma's bandages. "I assure you that I'm not. And this sarcasm program you installed in me is working fine. You can stop making that joke."

"If you stopped answering it, then I'd know the program was working. What's the word, Doctor?"

Justice's PMH, a Permanent Medical Hologram, was modeled after the EMH Mark I, the same model as the Doctor that was on Voyager when it was lost in the Delta Quadrant. Holographic crew mates came in all shapes and sizes, but So'Gam had insisted on modeling Justice's PMH after The Doctor. Although his medical skills were impressive, he didn't seem to like being online outside of doing his job. He wasn't embracing sentience. Still, The Doctor was efficient, and always got the job done.

"Well, a broken bone in your arm that should heal quickly, and not much else that I couldn't regenerate immediately. You'll be fit for limited duty in a day and regular duty in another 3 days when the arm is better. May I suggest slamming into something softer when you're hit by a phaser?"

"See, it is working." Velma said with a smirk just as the door slid open.

"Ah, Captain, I didn't think you'd be stopping by." The Doctor said. "I'd be happy to leave you two be, she's dismissed. Computer, discontinue PHM program."

The Doctor disappeared, leaving the two of them alone. So'Gam placed his hands behind his back.

"I just came back from speaking with Vice Admiral Quinn. He has conferred with the Federation Council."

"So are we going back to Earth for a court marshal?"

"No, Lieutenant. The Federation Council has decided that our actions, though extreme, were necessary. Nonetheless, they felt that some sort of punishment was in order. Until the investigation into the incident is completed and their decision is finalized, we are barred from First Contact missions."

"Do you think they'll find anything during the investigation?" Velma asked.

"I am not sure. Did we do anything wrong?"

"I guess we didn't…I just feel like sometimes, these political types will do anything to get us off this ship."

"We are still at war with the Klingons. They will not pull the Justice out of the frontlines in order to punish us. Most of the members of the Council feel we did the right thing. Ensign Rogers gave a rather moving speech about the state of the people of Regor. He feels that the Regorlians have promise, and that we should continue observing them as they make social reforms to better their world."

"That's good…I still think they believe in something completely irrational, but now that they aren't killing and discriminating each other over it…I think I can tolerate that…"

* * *

The water rushing down the rocks was somehow comforting to Velma. Even though she knew it was just a holographic projection, it was real enough to her that it helped her relax. Velma learned the value of meditation from Jil'eesa, though she took a different approach. While Jil'eesa liked to meditate in silence, Velma needed some sort of natural background noise to really feel at ease.

Jil'eesa entered the holodeck and found Velma sitting there, near the waterfall.

"Velma, I came to see how you were holding up." The female Vulcan said as she approached her.

"I'm doing fine, Jil'eesa…I just needed a little peace and quiet. No moral dilemma to make my brain hurt…"

"It certainly was an interesting situation. I feel that if the circumstances were even slightly different, the outcome may have been drastically different."

"I guess we're lucky it turned out this. Their leaders trust us, at least for now."

"Indeed…Velma, did you ever do any research into my query?"

"About the superheroes from old graphic novels?"

"Yes…I cannot help but make some parallels here. Mergot trusted you and the Captain, and in the end he turned out to be right. We were the ones with the superior technology and firepower. How could he know that we would abide by the principles we set up for ourselves?"

Velma opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her.

"Mergot said it himself. Just like the people in the graphic novels had for their heroes. Faith."

THE END

Authors Notes: Finally! 2 months of nothing and a total change of how I originally thought this would end, and we're here.

I know I shouldn't have to EXPLAIN the ending, but let me elaborate a bit on what I mean here. In Philosophy, we understand that objectivity can be impossible to obtain. We all have our world views, and we rarely uplift them completely, even in the face of new data. Sure, that happens all the time in science, but what about science itself? Why do we trust it and not anything else? One can be pragmatic and say that it makes our lives better, others may be more hostile and say that it completely debunks any religious world views. But how do we prove that the scientific method itself works? Not by using the scientific method, that's a circular argument. We just use it, because it works and it seems to be able to explain how the universe works. Honestly, it's difficult to really explain properly, go take a course in epistemology and Philosophy of Scienc to really get into this sort of discussion.

Anyway, Justice: Vengeance will be up soon, the second chapter is already underway. Keep those reviews coming!


End file.
